Novas 50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari
by Anamateia
Summary: Uma provável última edição sobre as verdade de Kai Hiwatari


E aí, beleza?

Vai dizer que não estavam com saudades de mais verdades? Vamos lá então com mais.

**Novas 50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari**

**50 – **Não existe armas de destruição em massa no Iraque. Kai Hiwatari mora na Rússia.

**49 – **Quando Bruce Banner fica irado, ele se tranforma em Hulk. Quando Hulk fica irado ele se transforma em Chuck Norris. Quando Chuck Norris fica irado ele se transforma em Kai Hiwatari.

**48 –** Kai Hiwatari consegue ver o homem invisível.

**47 –** Kai Hiwatari cobra aluguel do Sr. Barriga.

**46 –** Kai Hiwatari foi homem bomba 46 vezes.

**45 –** Kai Hiwatari deu aulas ao Einstein.

**44 –** Kai Hiwatari não esquenta o leite, ele taca fogo na vaca.

**43 –** Kai Hiwatari venceu o mundial de Fórmula 1 usando o carro dos Flinstones.

**42 –** Kai Hiwatari usa sal no café e ainda fica doce.

**41 –** Hello Kitty mostrou a língua para Kai Hiwatari uma vez. Apenas uma vez.

**40 – **Kai Hiwatari compra mais coisas com 4 reais do que você com 1.000.000.

**39 –** Kai Hiwatari joga Playstation 3 usando o vídeo cassete.

**38 –** Kai Hiwatari consegue lavar a água.

**37 –** Se digitar o nome de Kai Hiwatari errado no Google, o site não mostra sugestões de procura, ele mostra: "corre enquanto é tempo."

**36 –** A polícia nunca prendeu Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari já prendeu a polícia.

**35 –** Os dinossauros olharam torto para Kai Hiwatari uma vez. Apenas um vez.

**34 –** A história verdadeira da Branca de Neve é que ela morava com 13 anões, mas 6 cruzaram o caminho de Kai Hiwatari.

**33 –** Kai Hiwatari não segue tendências. Tendências seguem Kai Hiwatari.

**32 –** Kai Hiwatari consegue tirar lágrimas de um McLanche Feliz.

**31 –** Kai Hiwatari consegue transformar uma calculadora em um Iphone.

**30 –** A Tavola Redonda não existe mais porque Kai Hiwatari quis se senta na ponta.

**29 – **Quando Kai Hiwatari está pronto para acordar, ele manda o sol nascer.

**28 –** Regras para uma luta:

**1°** Não traga uma faca para uma luta contra armas de fogo.  
><strong>2°<strong> Não traga uma beyblade contra Kai Hiwatari.  
><strong>3°<strong> NUNCA BRIGUE CONTRA KAI HIWATARI.

**27 –** Uma vez uma faca entrou no olho de Kai Hiwatari. Depois disso a faca figou cega.

**26 –** Quando Kai Hiwatari dirige, não precisa de som. O carro canta para ele.

**25 –** Kai Hiwatari já chegou ao centro da terra usando uma colher de chá.

**24 –** Kai Hiwatari inventou o preto, na verdade Kai Hiwatari inventou todas as cores. Menos o rosa, Brooklyn inventou essa.

**23 –** Kai Hiwatari consegue te afogar em uma bolha de sabão.

**22 –** Só Kai Hiwatari pode ir onde a escova não alcança.

**21 –** A última vez em que Kai Hiwatari bateu o pé, a crosta terrestre se dividiu em 5 partes.

**20 –** Kai Hiwatari consegue fazer moonwalk com um pé só.

**19 –** Errar é humano. Nunca errar é Kai Hiwatari.

**18 –** A caixa de areia do gato de Kai Hiwatari se chama Saara.

**17 –** Kai Hiwatari não usa saída de emergência, ele cria emergência.

**16 –** Kai Hiwatari pode enviar um sabre de chamas por e-mail.

**15 –** Kai Hiwatari se refere a si mesmo em 4° pessoa.

**14 –** Se você não conseguir na primeira tentativa, não desanime. Afinal você não é Ka Hiwatari.

**13 –** Se cumprimentar Kai Hiwatari com um aperto de mão, ele quebrará seu braço em 4.354 lugares diferentes.

**12 – **Kai Hiwatari troca pneu com um carro em movimento.

**11 –** Quando Kai Hiwatari divide não existe o resto.

**10 –** O passatempo do Kai Hiwatari é acertar as estrelas com a Dranzer.

**09 – **Kai Hiwatari nunca teve seu carro roubado, porque ele deixa uma foto sua no volante.

**08 –** Kai Hiwatari já ganhou medalha de ouro nos 400m de natação sem se molhar.

**07 –** Quando Kai Hiwatari joga boliche ele derruba apenas um pino, os outros caem de medo.

**06 –** Kai Hiwatari dá 4 voltas no mundo em 3 minutos, pilotando um simulador de vôo.

**05 –** Kai Hiwatari consegue soletrar "**Anticonstitucionalissimamente**" 150 vezes e de trás para frente.

**04 –** Kai Hiwatari conversa com um mudo, em russo.

**03 –** Kai Hiwatari corta fumaça usando uma tesoura.

– Antes de enfrentar Kai Hiwatari o saci tinha duas pernas.

**01 –** Quando Deus disse: "Que se faça a luz". Kai Hiwatari disse: "Peça por favor".

**Fim!**

E acabou, foram 200 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari. Não sei se haverá mais, mas quem sabe? Só Kai Hiwatari sabe.

Beijos a todos!


End file.
